


Reunion Wears Prada [Fanart]

by EvilRegal_gis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal_gis/pseuds/EvilRegal_gis
Summary: Fanart to DelicatePoem's fic 'Reunion Wears Prada' for Swan Queen Supernova III





	Reunion Wears Prada [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reunion Wears Prada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807063) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 



When it comes to Emma Swan, all titles and glamour and grace seem to disappear faster than she can say Christian Dior.

**Author's Note:**

> An honor to have made a piece of one of my favorite stories.  
> With Love Gis.


End file.
